


Lab in Love

by rickssugarplum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Science, Valentine's Day, lab work, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
Summary: You’re Rick’s lab assistant and he keeps today’s experiment a secret.
Relationships: Lab Rick (Pocket Mortys)/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Lab in Love

* * *

You were coming into the lab to do your daily lab assistance with Rick. It was an honor to even be in his presence, let alone help him with his experiments. From a young age, you were always interested in exploring the world of science. And who better to learn from? Although, some would consider his experiments to be…eccentric to say the least. From your experience working for him, there were many times where you would hand him samples he extracted from Morty organs, of any kind. Brains, eyeballs, muscle tissue. But, you were never squeamish to any of it. That was a trait that he respected about you. You were always willing to enter the bizarre. And today would be no different. February 14th. Obviously on Earth, it would be a big deal for today’s lovers. But with Rick, it was just another day for science. 

It was no secret that you had a thing for him. He seemed to take a liking to you as well, but he always wanted to make sure his work would get done on time. It was always hard for him to manage time between his own experiments to modifying Mortys in the Morty Labs. It became much easier when you had come along. So, you agreed to come everyday. You finally entered the doors to start another day of being his lab assistant.

“Hey, Rick!” you greeted cheerfully.

“Heyyy. How are you today?” he asked.

“Just fine! Ready to assist you with any organs or DNA you need!” you told him, eager to get started.

“Actually, we’re gonna do something a little different today.” he announced. You were taken aback a little. He was always one to get his gloves dirty in his work. But as his helper, you couldn’t protest.

“Oh…well okay! Whatever you need me for, I’m here to assist!” you said proudly.

“Great. Well then, let’s get started.” he said as he let you put on your gloves. He placed on his goggles and you watched as he appeared to be working with a hot metal of some kind. You put your goggles on for protection as you wondered just what did he intend on making today…He spoke up as he needed your hands.

“Hand me the pliers, doll.” You blushed a little at the nickname, but persisted and looked at the equipment inside his drawer. You looked around for a few seconds until the pliers finally caught your attention. Grabbing them, you swiftly walked back to him and placed it in his gloved hand.

“Here you go, Rick.” you said a bit shyly, as he thanked you. You were suddenly feeling nervous, realizing he didn’t even tell you what was working on….

It was starting to feel hot. _Really_ hot. The smell of burning metal was inflicting in your nostrils from the distance of Rick’s tinkering. You tried to look closer at what he was doing, but Rick stopped you.

_“No peeking!”_ he blurted out. You jumped in fright and confusion. What did you do wrong?

“It’s uhh..It’s a surprise..” he mumbled. You understood then that this must have been a big deal.

“Oh okay..Sorry..” you apologized. Now you were even more curious what it could possibly be. If it was such a secret that he wouldn’t even let his trusty lab assistant know what it was, you could only imagine what it was. Maybe it was a classified weapon to be used by the Council. Or perhaps an illegal hypnotizer to be sold to an outcast Rick assassin. Big money had to have been involved. You were only left guessing as you watched him continue to work on it. You didn’t dare ask him why it was so important. With him, there was no way of knowing what he would do if you crossed him. So, you just kept your mouth shut and did as you were told. Then, his next instruction stunned you.

“Okay. This last part, you can’t see so…Will you please leave the lab for a moment? I’ll let you know when to come back in.”

In all the times you have helped him, every experiment and invention he would work on, every disease he would help cure…or create, **_never_** had you been asked to leave the room. You were always right beside him to witness his discoveries and new bizarre makings. This must have been so serious that no one other than him and possibly one other person could see this. But as his employee, you simply followed his instructions.

“O-okay, Rick. Right away.” you replied. Quickly you walked and opened the door to leave, closing it again when you reached the other side, eyes wide. What the hell could he possibly be working on? Minutes felt like hours. Tapping your foot nervously, you waited until Rick was ready to call you back into the lab. Suddenly, you heard the door squeak open as you saw his head pop out from the other side.

“Alright. Come on in.” he told you. Walking back inside, you shut the door behind you and headed towards Rick so you can finally see what the big important project had been. And then, you saw it. Your eyes laid on a single crystal rose radiating in the lights above it. Standing there, mouth agape, you looked closer into the unique item and saw the edge of each petal had been dipped and lined with gold. So _that’s_ why the lab was so hot, he was melting gold to make this beautiful flower.

“Wow..” you said, breath taken. The prism colors of the rose were still almost hypnotising you. “It’s absolutely beautiful…”

“It-It’s f-for you…..” he confessed quietly. Your eyes went wide. This was why he kept it secret! It was a surprise for you! It had never crossed your mind that he would be making a special gift, let alone a romantic one.

“I did-I didn’t want to give you a shitty bouquet that would just die in a week. So, I figured this would be a better thing to have…”

Your eyes looked up at him. Not knowing what to say, you just ran up and gave him a bone-crushing hug. A slight _oof_ had escaped from his throat, and eventually his gloved arms wrapped around you.

“But-but don’t think this changes anything.” he stated as he broke off the hug. ‘I-I still expect you to be here on time for my work and to be professional.” 

“You got it, Rick.” you smiled back up at him. He responded by leaning down to give you a gentle yet passionate kiss on your lips. Your eyes closed in bliss. Before too long, it had ended. Suddenly the beeping sound had filled the lab. Rick had pulled of one of his gloves to reveal his watch, which had set off an alarm. It was time for him to leave.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I got some Mortys to modify.” he announced as he put on a new pair of gloves.

“Okay, Rick..” you said with a smile, taking your new crystal rose in hand as you are walking towards the door. Turning back around to catch one more glimpse at him, you ask, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Rick just smirked back at you. “Same as always.”

Satisfied with that answer, you open the door to leave. Walking out into the citadel, you clutch the beautiful stem of the rose to your chest, smiling at the thought he had for you as he was making it. It shocked you at first that he made it, but you should have known by now the lesson working with Rick.

_Always expect the unexpected._

❤


End file.
